templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Vaeringjar
The Vaeringjar were a hunter-warrior people from the planet Midgard. Free of external influences the Vaeringjar grew and developed as a species, into an Industrial Society. While able to develop more and more advanced technologies, mining equipment, slugthrower fire arms, they remained a hunter species. Preferring the tradition of hunting with bladed weapons, than loosing the sport by taking their target from a distance. History Settlement of the Midgard Star Cluster After an expansion period, which took place roughly from 32 BBY to 4 ABY, they had developed space travel technologies enough to expand into outer space regions, settling what is known today as the Midgard Star Cluster. Civil War After this, however, there was a schism in the force using order of the lightsided Ljósátrú Paladins, in which the darksided Dökkátrú Paladins were formed. This effectively split the Star Cluster into two regions, one for the Ljósátrú Paladins, which included Midgard, Alfheim, and Vanaheim, while the Dökkátrú Paladins controlled Muspelheim, Niflheim, and Svartalfheim - Jotunheim being neutral in the war. Expansion Plans In 25 ABY, both factions started development of a possible new Space travel system, which would enable them to travel outside of their known space. This is when the war got even more fierce, as the spoils of war could mean one faction's further development. Outside Intervention Eventually, the Twilight Templar known as Kev-Mas Colcha accidentally discovered the Star Cluster via Hyperdrive Malfunction, and he intercepted the archaic communications of the planet, and, from what little he understood of the foreign Vaeringjar language, it was clear that this civilization was planning on expanding further, which would have been a deadly mistake for them - the time being 29 ABY, in the middle of the Yuuzhan Vong War. So, Kev-Mas, doing the best he could to communicate through the language barrier, warned them that their efforts to expand further would only cause their demise, especially when they were not in it together. He eventually was able to unify them and halt their further exploration, which would keep them secret to even the Templars for another good 64 years, until Kev-Mas' grandson Leonias Colcha revealed the star cluster's location to the Templars in 95 ABY. Integration into the Templars of Twilight By 100 ABY, the Templars were well underway with integrating Vaeringjar society into the Templars, and accelerating their technological advances. By 145 ABY, technology in the Midgard Sector was finaly on par with Templar Technology. Culture Spirituality Combat Weapons Bladed Weapons Pole-axe The primary weapon of Vaeringjar Warriors was the Pole-axe. The weapon was a combination of the strength of the Axe and the versatility of the Pole-arm. The art of using the Pole-axe was called Øxmennt (Ak-ment) and one who wielded a Pole-axe was called an Oxfægir (Ak-fegeer). Being a Oxfægir was a status of honor amongst the Vaeringjar, as a Oxfægir one was a defender of his people, but also a provider, a hunter and a warrior. The Pole-axe was wielded, normally, as one might a normal pole arm, using its length and weighted head for sweeping motions and to keep opponents at length. The tips of a Pole-axes blade is pointed, to allow for some stabbing motions, but the real power comes in the form of the curve of the blade. The average Vaeringjar could swing a Pole-axe with such force that the head of the axe impacted with an average of 2000 pounds of pressure upon the point struck. A Vaeringjar Warrior, when not wielding or carrying the axe in his hands, would wear the weapon upon his back, the head supported low and the handle high up, towards the right shoulder, for ease of draw. Hand axe The Vaeringjar Hand Axe was a smaller version of the Pole-axe, commonly called the broad axe. The weapon was 2-3 foot long handle with a broad blade, sometimes 2/3s the length of the handle. Hand axe combat and use fell into a sub-form of Øxmennt called Øxskemmr (Ak-smeer). The Hand Axe was wielded as a side weapon, carried in a sheath on a warriors lower back with the handle free to the right side for ease of draw. The Axe was primarily used for chops, the strongest being overhand, though this usually leads to an opening for the opponent to take as well. If wielded as a main weapon it was normal for a warrior to also bear in their other hand a Vaeringjar Sheild. Being of half the length but three quarters the weight the Hand Axe could, when swung by the average Vaeringjar Warrior, give a force equal to 1500 pounds of pressure. Long Knife The Vaeringjar Long Knife, called in Vaeringjarsk Seax (knife) or Langsax (long knife) was a long single bladed heavy knife carried as a side weapon by many Vaeringjar, with Vaeringjar Warriors carring two or sometimes more. The blade of the average Langsax was 50cm (19.5 inches) long with a single curved edge, and a straight back going to a point. The edge was kept highly sharpened, designed to cut easily through flesh and strong enough to hack through bone. The point was for piercing, and could punch through clothing and traditional cloth armor with little problem, but against chain, ring, scale, or plate armor it was of little use. The Langsax was often used for simple tasks such as shaving, or use as a knife in dinner, despite advances in technology and the ability to create dedicated grooming blades, and culinary blades, some traditions never fail. Hunting Machete The Vaeringjar Hunting Machete, called in Vaeringjarsk Breitsax meaning Broad Knife was a bladed weapon similar in function to the Langsax but with a curved blade and a small pommel blade designed to do small cuts through flesh and muscle. The Breitsax's primary use was in hunting, its large broad curved blade could hack through foliage that blocked ones path much easier than an axe or Langsax. Its curve also allowed it to have its weight beard down on felled prey, to separate bones from joints and slice the prey into smaller more manageable pieces. the small blade at the end of the hilt was used for cutting open the prey and slicing off chunks of meat for storage of to be taken away. Such as if the prey was to large for a hunting group to carry. Longsword The longsword is actually a common weapon across the galaxy, a metallic blade two and a half to three feet long blade. In actuality the Vaeringjar longsword is a Hand-and-a-Half sword, or Bastard Sword. This is because its blade is just over 4 feet long, and it can be wielded with one or both hands, depending on the skill and style of the user. As such its between a long sword and a two handed sword, thus, a Bastard Sword. In the past the swords blade was made from the material of the time, bronze, iron, steel, and as of late its been made of durasteel for a strong and light weight blade. Some special swords are made of Lightsaber resistant metals, some even have names their so special, these are generally attributed to being the physical manifestation of a God's weapon. Ranged Weapons Force User Weapons Ljósøx The ljósøx, which in Vaeringjarsk meant light-axe was the traditional weapon of the Vaeringjar Paladin, and before them the Ljósátrú Paladins and Dökkátrú Paladins. The weapon used virtually the same technology as the Lightwhips used by some in the wider galaxy. It consisted of an axe, traditionally double bladed, with a handle roughly 4 feet on length. The blade was comprised of several materials, crystals, steel, and Mandalorian iron, known to the Vaeringjar as járn , which was available in modest quantities within the Star Cluster. When activated, the blades of the axe became energized with the same energy of a lightsaber, much in the same way a lightwhip did. The blade was more efficient than a lightwhip but less so than a lightsaber in its abilities. It could still cut through anything, but at a much slower pace, though the added weight and mass of the blade made it much more devastating on organic and droid targets. Due to the heat and risk in using these weapons wielders always wore Bálfugl leather gloves and bracers to help with the heat. Unless a Paladin wished to have his Ljósøx passed down to his heir, when he passed on and was buried it was done so that his hands clasped the handle of his Ljósmækir, so he would be ready for battle in the next life. Ljósmækir Ljósmækir or Lightsword, was for all intents and purposes a Vaeringjar Paladin Greatsaber. The only difference between a Greatsaber and a Ljósmækir was that a Ljósmækir normally had a very ornate hilt design. A Ljósmækir hilt was designed and forged by its wielder save the case of heirlooms in which they were handed down. A Ljósmækir adtivation switch was internal, and its length was adjusted by adjusting the end of the hilt. A Ljósmækir blade could extend to be 5 feet long, but at this length was difficult to maneuver. It was not uncoming for higher ranking Paladins to wield two Ljósmækir or a Ljósmækir and a ljósøx. Unless a Paladin wished to have his Ljósmækir passed down to his heir, when he passed on and was buried it was done so that his hands clasped the handle of his Ljósmækir, so he would be ready for battle in the next life. Traditions Behind the Scenes Vaeringjar comes from the Old Norse word Væringjar, which means Sworn Men, and is a term used to describe the native speakers of the language, the Norsemen. Category:Species Category:Midgard Sector Category:Articles by Kev-Mas Colcha